Various electrical components are available as devices having molded bodies, such as electrical components formed into molded packages.
For example, passive components may be formed into molded devices. Molded passive devices have been previously molded with a flat rectangular style package or body, having flat sides. Example of such devices are, for example, those offered by Vishay Dale as VISHAY® wirewound and metal film resistors under the designations WSR, WSC, WSF, and PSF. Such devices have a generally rectangular case as shown in the examples in FIGS. 21A-21H. Molded passive devices as shown include generally flat outer surfaces.
Internally, molded passive devices house one or more passive elements, e.g., one or more resistors, capacitors and/or inductors. A passive element such as a resistive element may be welded or soldered to a lead frame. The resistive element and lead frame assembly is then molded in a rectangular shaped package or body. As stated, the outer surfaces are generally flat, for example, having various planar surfaces. The leads may be formed around the end surfaces of the package to form a surface mount device.
Various passive elements may be attached to the leads of the package depending on the application requirements. One use for such packages may be as, for example, molded chip dividers. Active electrical components, such as various types of diodes, semiconductors, rectifiers, transistors, and integrated circuits, may also be formed as molded devices. Such molded active devices are available having molded bodies with either generally flat, oblong or rounded surfaces.
What is needed is a molded body for an electrical component having a body shape that allows for increased performance in high voltage applications.